


new experiences and all that shit

by zanthetran



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omegaverse, Yaz is human and she doesn't have a designation, alpha!13 - Freeform, size queen yaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthetran/pseuds/zanthetran
Summary: Yaz gets a surprise in the morning but hey, she's an open minded person and willing to try new things
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	new experiences and all that shit

**Author's Note:**

> im branching out. sowing my wild oats in things I haven't written before. prompt came from the kink meme, I hope I did it justice op!
> 
> prompt: 13 is an alpha. Yaz...is not anything because humans don't have designations. Yaz takes the knot anyway, because she loves the doctor. maybe she discovers she's actually a size queen, or maybe she endures it to make the doctor happy, but regardless, i'd like her to get filled with come and the doctor to be sated.
> 
> [kink meme here](https://13-era-night-of-terror.dreamwidth.org)

The pressure against her ass isn’t... _unwelcome,_ per say. Just surprising. Especially since it’s like eight in the morning and the Doctor is still asleep.

She shifts just a bit and the Doctor sucks in a sharp breath in her sleep, arm tightening around Yaz’s waist and pulling her closer. The pressure increases and it feels...hard. Almost like a strap on but Yaz can feel the heat of it through her pajama shorts and from what she knows, the Doctor doesn’t own any dildos that heat up. She shifts again and the short thrust of the Doctor’s hips is unmistakable.

She’s just about to roll over when the Doctor sucks in another deep breath, this time lifting her head as she slowly blinks her eyes against the pale light streaming through the artificial window of Yaz’s room. Yaz turns her head and smiles at the soft look on the Doctor’s face — the ‘just woke up’ look she gets when she actually sleeps more than like twelve minutes at a time. The light from the window plays over her face and messy hair, making her eyes look almost clear as they finally settle on Yaz, and the Doctor smiles.

“‘ornin’,” she mumbles. “‘hat time ‘s it?”

“Just past eight, I think,” Yaz whispers back, feeling like her normal speaking voice is far too loud for this moment. “Did you sleep with that on?”

The Doctor’s brows furrow in sleepy confusion. Yaz slides a hand between their bodies and finds what’s been pressing into her. The firm hardness is familiar as she gives it a soft squeeze through the fabric of the Doctor’s boxers. She’s not expecting the Doctor to react, and she’s definitely not expecting the Doctor’s hips to buck forward, mouth dropping open just slightly as all the air leaves her lungs.

“Oh,” the Doctor breathes, licking her lips. The shaft in Yaz’s hand actually _throbs_ and she can’t help but wonder what kind of space alien technology is powering this thing, if the Doctor can apparently feel it. Yaz squeezes again, right under the head, and the Doctor shuts her eyes, brows furrowed like she’s in pain. “Yaz, you’ve gotta stop doin’ that.”

“Listen, I’m not opposed if you wanted to wake me up like this —”

“It’s not —” The Doctor bites her lip and looks like she’s trying her hardest to not thrust her hips forward again. “It’s not a toy.”

That gives Yaz pause.

“What do you mean?”

The Doctor carefully scoots back on the bed. Yaz’s hand slips from the shaft and she rolls over, looking at the Doctor in confusion.

“If it’s something you just want to wear, that’s fine too. It doesn’t have to be about sex —”

“I’ve, uh —” The Doctor runs a hand over her face and when she flops on her back, there is a definite bulge to the front of her shorts. “I think I’m going into a rut. Probably soon, by the looks of it.”

Yaz’s brows knit together and she glances down to the front of the Doctor’s shorts, then back up again. “A what?”

“It’s — my species, I’m not human, obviously, and we have certain...designations, I guess you could call them.” The Doctor bites her lip nervously. “I hadn't realized it's been months since my last one. Sorry Yaz.” She doesn’t sound particularly apologetic. Yaz doesn’t know if she wants her to.

“Okay, so that means…?” Yaz trails off, eyeing the front of her shorts again.

“I, uh — I’ve got a dick, to put it plainly. For the time bein’. And I’ll probably get a bit irritable for the next couple of days, a bit more possessive. Might be a good idea to just leave the boys in Sheffield for a night or two.”

“Wait, how did you _grow a dick_ overnight?” Yaz asks, still not fully believing what the Doctor is saying. Granted, it wouldn’t be the weirdest thing she’s heard, but come on.

The Doctor shrugs. “It just happens. I’ve never been an alpha as a female before — well, at least that I remember. I’ve _been_ with female alphas but Missy never got into logistics or how it felt, and I never listened much in school I’m afraid.”

Yaz is silent as she tries to fully process this information. Definitely not the weirdest thing about the Doctor but it sure is up there on the list (and it’s not the dick part that she’s got pause with — a lot of women have one — it’s the _growing it overnight_ part that’s hard to wrap her mind around).

“Does it...work?”

The Doctor’s head shoots up to look at Yaz next to her and it takes her a few seconds before she nods, pink tongue darting out to wet her lips at the same time.

“Think so. It should,” she says, voice a bit breathier than it was before.

There’s a long, tense moment between them — one where Yaz doesn’t think she breathes at all.

She asks, “Can I see it?”

Come on, she’s curious. _And_ if it’s a thing that works then she’s not opposed to trying it out. New experiences and all that shit.

The Doctor sucks in a sharp breath and nods slowly.

“It’s — I don’t think it looks any different than a humans. It’s essentially the same parts, just...on me, but...”

Yaz waits in silence as the Doctor finally makes up her mind and scoots up the bed until she’s propped against the pillows. She hooks her thumbs in the thick waistband of her boxers, pausing for another glance at Yaz’s face (probably to make sure she really wants this) before lifting her hips and pulling them down to mid thigh.

It’s definitely what was expected, but also entirely not expected at all.

She’s...well endowed. And thick. And very, very hard. Yaz’s eyes immediately go to the tip where a bit of precum is leaking out onto the Doctor’s shirt, cock resting against her stomach.

“Oh,” she breathes, not sure what else to say. _Congrats on the big dick?_

“Sorry,” the Doctor says awkwardly, hand flexing at her side like she wants to grab it but is holding back. “It’s — I just woke up, morning wood and all that.

Yaz snorts. “Don’t be sorry.” _Definitely don’t be sorry._

The Doctor awkwardly chews on her lower lip as Yaz takes her in — every single inch. Eventually it twitches, jumping up for just a second before laying flat against the Doctor’s stomach again, and Yaz feels like she might pass out.

“Can I…” Yaz trails off. There’s so many things she wants to do but she absolutely would respect the Doctor’s choice if she didn’t want to. “Do you need to use it? Like, will your rut hurt you if you don’t?”

“It’ll be uncomfortable but I’ll be fine.” The Doctor clears her throat. “Won’t be the first rut I’ve been through alone.”

“But you’ve never been a woman during a rut, right?”

She shrugs. “Don’t remember if I have.”

Yaz licks her lips and finally tears her eyes away from the Doctor’s cock. “Do you want to use it?”

The Doctor’s mouth drops open just a bit and from her periphery, Yaz sees her cock twitch again, the tip slick with precum.

“I wouldn’t force you —“

“Not forcin’ me to do anything, mate. I’m offering,” Yaz reminds her. “Not like I haven’t let you fuck me before,” she adds with a smirk.

The Doctor’s cock twitches a third time and this time they both look down at it.

“Um, yeah, o-okay,” the Doctor stutters. “But if you don’t want to —“

Yaz is straddling her hips before she can even get the entire sentence out. She quickly cups the Doctor’s face with both hands and presses their lips together in a heated kiss that makes her toes curl. It’s over for her after that, honestly.

The Doctor’s hands grip hard at her hips, thumbs rubbing circles over the bone before she slides them under Yaz’s shirt, fingers catching on her ribs. Yaz slides a hand around to cup the back of the Doctor’s neck as deft fingers twist her nipples quickly, causing her hips to buck forward. Her clothed center rubs over the Doctor’s cock and they both moan into the wet heat of each other’s mouths. The Doctor palms her breasts but it’s not enough — Yaz feels like she’s practically on fire, wanting so badly to grind down on her cock until she cums all over it but there are far too many clothes in the way.

She breaks the kiss for barely a second to pull her own shirt off, the Doctors following suit. Her heated skin breaks out in goosebumps in the cool air of the room and it feels _wonderful,_ like stepping into a cold shower on a hot day. She rocks her hips forward again and the Doctor gasps into her mouth, her own hips thrusting up on instinct.

When Yaz can’t take it anymore — when her cunt is throbbing and the Doctor’s fingers have been twisting and pinching and flicking her nipples for longer than she feels is necessary — she pulls her mouth away barely a centimeter and pants, “I need you, Doctor.”

The growl surprises her. It’s not something she’s ever heard the Doctor do and it comes from low in her chest as her teeth nip at Yaz’s lower lip.

Yaz tries again. “I need you inside of me, Doctor.”

This time the Doctor’s hips buck up and her cock rubs against Yaz through her sleep shorts. She lets out a strangled groan and does it again, but the movements are too stiff, like she’s holding back.

Yaz rolls her hips and mumbles against wet lips, “Let go, Doctor. _Please.”_

The Doctor grunts and shakes her head slowly. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Yaz pants. “You’ll be great, you’ll be _amazing._ I’ll tell you if it hurts.”

Yaz is practically soaked through her shorts by now. Her cunt aches, throbs in time with her heartbeat, and she needs one thing and one thing only.

 _“Please,_ Alpha,” Yaz whines, trying out the term the Doctor had called herself. Maybe it’ll help, or at least get the ball rolling. Maybe it’ll show the Doctor she really wants this. Maybe it’ll —

She’s flipped onto her back before she can take another breath and the Doctor is suddenly everywhere. Hands palm her breasts, then slide down her stomach to pull at her sleep shorts. A mouth is on her neck, then on her breasts, then on her ribs, then on her neck again, teeth grazing before she bites down softly, jaw barely flexing. Two fingers swipe through her bare center and — _when had she actually pulled her shorts off?_ Yaz feels like she’d remember that, or at least know it was happening, but now she’s naked underneath the Doctor and her cock is sliding through Yaz’s labia, already slick with her arousal and... _when did she even have time to grab lube?_

“Yaz,” the Doctor pants in her ear. “There’s — _fuck,_ I should’ve mentioned before —”

Yaz moans when the Doctor’s cock bumps her hard clit over and over again and she spreads her knees even further, hooking one leg around her waist. She can’t even respond — all conscious thought went out the window a minute ago and now she is being reduced to a puddle on the bed and she doesn’t mind one bit.

 _“Doctor,”_ Yaz moans — the only word left in her vocabulary. Well, that and _“please.”_

The Doctor doesn’t finish whatever she was going to tell her because Yaz reaches between them and grabs her lubed cock firmly in one hand, lining it up with herself. The Doctor’s hips buck forward and the tip catches inside of her and Yaz’s entire body _sings._ She feels like she might cum just from that, or from the way the Doctor looks helpless to her own instincts when she finally pushes another inch inside. Yaz tightens around it and the Doctor grunts, pushing harder until her hips are flush with the backs of Yaz’s thighs.

The stretch is bigger than she’d anticipated and while she’s grateful for the brief pause, it’s unnecessary. Still, the thought counts because the Doctor looks like she’s practically shaking from holding herself back, brows furrowed so hard in concentration that Yaz is worried she’s gonna give herself a headache.

“Please fuck me,” she whines.

The Doctor lets out a low growl deep in her chest and Yaz feels her cunt tighten in response. Still though, she doesn’t move.

“Is it too big?”

Yaz shakes her head vehemently. “Not too big, it’s perfect, you’re perfect. _Please,_ Doctor. I need you to —”

The Doctor pulls her hips back slowly, then presses forward again. The stretch the second time is definitely welcome and expected. Yaz’s mouth drops open in a silent cry when the movement is repeated a second time, then a third, and then there’s absolutely no stopping the Doctor.

She fucks like a woman possessed — hovering over Yaz, hands digging into the mattress on either side of her shoulders, small frame rocked with the force of her thrusts. She moves Yaz on the bed each time her hips slap against bare skin and Yaz hears the bed frame creak underneath them, faintly worried she might break it but not at all caring. All she can do is hang on for the ride, holding onto the back of the Doctor’s neck with one hand and her shoulder with the other. A moan leaves her throat each time the Doctor bottoms out and she would be embarrassed about it if it didn’t seem to spur the Doctor on even more.

“Fuck, Yaz,” the Doctor grunts. She shifts her weight fully onto her left hand without missing a beat in her steady pounding and her right hand lays flat on Yaz’s stomach, pressing down and feeling the muscles tense and tighten each time she bottoms out. “You feel so much better than I ever could’ve imagined. I never thought — you humans are so fragile and I didn’t think you could take —”

“I can take a lot more than this, mate,” Yaz grunts.

The Doctor moans and her hips stutter a bit before getting back on track. Yaz thinks she might mutter something like _‘amazin’_ but it’s drowned out by the slap of skin against skin, the wet arousal and lube practically dripping between them, and the sound of Yaz’s involuntary moans as the Doctor stretches her bigger than anything she’s ever had before.

She doesn’t know if it’s the fact that it’s the Doctor’s _actual cock_ that she’s fucking her with, or if it’s the power behind each thrust that the Doctor has never shown her before, or the way she’s looking down at her like she’s personally hung the stars in the sky, but Yaz is about to cum. And soon. And she doesn’t want to. She wants to ride this out forever — to let the Doctor pound into her until she cums wherever she’d like, and then she wants to straddle her hips and ride her like there’s no tomorrow. She wants nothing more than for time to stay suspended in this very moment, where she’s being stretched and the Doctor is panting and they’re both on the brink of an orgasm. She wants —

“Oh _shit,”_ Yaz gasps.

She cums. Suddenly and hard. It hits her like a fucking train and swoops her away, ripping her from the time vortex until she’s pretty sure she blacks out for a bit. She hears loud moans in the room but when she manages to open her eyes, the Doctor’s mouth is only slightly parted to let out short pants and she realizes the moans must be coming from her. Her entire body is tight like a spring and when she finally comes back to her body, she instantly relaxes.

The Doctor does the same, sort of. She drops to her elbow and nuzzles her nose right underneath Yaz’s ear, licking at the skin there like she’s looking for something. Her hips still keep up their pace and her cock feels bigger than before, or maybe Yaz is still tightening around it.

“Yaz,” she whimpers, sounding a bit pathetic. “Yaz, oh _shit,_ Yaz.”

“Are you close?” Yaz pants, digging her heel into the back of the Doctor’s thigh. “I want you to cum inside me — if you want to. You can cum wherever you want, but _god_ I want it inside me.”

The Doctor bites down where neck meets shoulder and Yaz can feel the vibrations of her growl through her teeth. The bite is harder than the last one, going so far that Yaz is briefly worried about breaking skin, but she stops just before that happens and soothes the marks over with her tongue.

“I can’t, Yaz,” the Doctor pants against her neck. Her body is fully pressed against Yaz and when this has happened in the past (with previous partners) Yaz has felt suffocated, but right now she just feels warm and safe and content.

“Yes you can, _please,_ Doctor,” Yaz whines, almost sounding like a petulant child. “I need —”

“I can’t knot you, Yaz. It’ll — I don’t know if you can take it, and it might hurt you.”

She doesn’t know what a ‘knot’ is but she’s absolutely more than willing to try it out if it means the Doctor is going to cum inside her.

“It won’t. I can take it, whatever it is,” Yaz says, not fully understanding the effect the words she’s about to say will have. “I want you to knot me, Doctor.”

The Doctor’s hips slap harder against her, if that were even possible, and the Doctor lets out a loud groan, like she’s in pain. “You don’t know what you’re asking for, Yaz,” she tries, sounding like this is her last ditch attempt to let Yaz put a stop to whatever this is.

“Then show me, Doctor. Knot me, please. If it means you’ll cum, then I want you to knot me.”

The Doctor lifts herself onto her hand again, looking down at Yaz with an expression she’s never seen before. Like awe, a little bit, and like she’s so horny she might actually die (okay, Yaz has seen that one before), and like she can’t hold off her orgasm any longer.

“Say it again,” she grunts, moving her free hand to hold Yaz’s waist.

“Knot me, Doctor,” Yaz says immediately. “I need it — I need _you._ I need —”

The Doctor’s brows furrow again and slowly there’s a firm pressure against Yaz, right at the base of the Doctor’s cock. If she didn’t know any better she’d think she were holding it in her fist, but both hands are accounted for and the Doctor looks like she might pass out soon.

_Oh._

_So that’s the knot._

“Do you push it in?” Yaz pants.

The Doctor nods, unable to form words anymore. Her jaw is clenched so tight that a vein in her neck is sticking out, pulsing with her double heartbeat.

She grits out, “I need to do it before it’s too big.”

 _Before it’s too big._ Yaz’s entire body clenches at those words and the Doctor gasps.

“Please. Push it in, Doctor. Knot me.”

It hurts, she’s not gonna lie, but like, it’s not the worst pain she’s ever experienced and once it’s in, it hurts a lot less.

It does pull another orgasm out of her, though, and that leaves her panting and breathless as the Doctor continues to shallowly thrust into her. Every time the knot moves, Yaz’s overstimulated cunt clenches hard around it and the Doctor lets out a gasp.

“Yaz,” she pants, voice sounding like a warning.

If Yaz could speak at this moment, she’d beg her to just let go. She’d tell her how much she needs her cum, and how much she needs to feel it fill her cunt, and how she could probably cum a third time if the Doctor would just _do what she’s been begging for._ She’d tell her a lot of things, but words fail her as she’s absolutely overwhelmed with the Doctor and her knot and the way she’s looking down at her like she’s _spectacular_ somehow.

With every bit of strength left, Yaz grunts out, _“please, Alpha.”_

The Doctor’s tongue darts out to wet her lips. A high pitched squeak leaves her throat and then she’s coming hard. Her body tenses as her hips instantly slow and Yaz feels herself fill with an unfamiliar warmth as the Doctor’s cock pulses inside of her.

“Oh _Yaz,”_ the Doctor moans, head falling forward until their foreheads are touching, hot pants mixing together between them. The Doctor jolts once and tries pushing her cock that much deeper, like she needs to be even closer than she is at this moment. She repeats Yaz’s name in a quiet whisper, like a soft prayer that carries her through each sharp thrust of her hips. The knot throbs and her cock bumps deep inside of Yaz and when the tension in her body snaps, she relaxes all at once.

She’s practically jelly as she lays on Yaz, their sweaty skin sticking together, the Doctor’s nose nuzzling the spot under Yaz’s ear. Her tongue darts out and she licks at the skin there, then licks at the bite mark she’d left previously that will probably bruise quite nicely. Every time Yaz tightens around her knot from aftershocks, the Doctor lets out a small whimper and her hips stutter forward just once.

When their breathing slows, the Doctor presses kisses under her jaw, moving over her collar bones until she gets to the other side of her neck. Yaz sifts her fingers through sweaty blonde hair and closes her eyes at the sensations, letting her press kisses to every available inch of skin. It makes Yaz feel loved, and wanted, and _full_ —

“Doctor?”

“Hmm?” the Doctor hums against her neck, teeth grazing the skin.

“Are you gonna stay inside of me forever?”

If she were able to see the Doctor’s face, she’d probably see a coy smile. “Is that an option?”

Yaz snorts. “Unlikely. We both have far too busy lives for that.”

The Doctor shifts her hips and the knot — still as big as it was before — seems like it tugs at something inside of her. The Doctor hisses through her teeth and stops moving.

“Sorry Yaz, can’t pull out yet. We’ve gotta wait for it to go down.”

“Oh.” Well, that’s new but, y‘know, new experiences and all that. “How long does that usually take?”

She sounds hesitant when she answers. “Between a few minutes and half an hour?”

So they’ll be here a while then. Yaz scratches at the back of her neck where short blonde hair grows. “Can we maybe reposition? I’m gettin’ a cramp in my leg.”

The Doctor lifts herself up on her hand and has a guilty look on her face when she studies Yaz. “Yeah, course, sorry Yaz. I weren’t thinking and — sorry you have to stay here with me. I know it’s not normal for you humans and —”

Yaz tugs at her hair (not very hard but not lightly either) and the Doctor stops talking. Her cock also twitches inside of Yaz but really, that was to be expected.

“I didn’t say I minded, did I?” Yaz says, tone firm. “It’s different, yeah, but it’s not bad.” She places a hand over the Doctor’s chest, right between both beating hearts, and she can’t help the soft smile on her face at the familiarity of them now. It were weird at first, feeling both of them beat hard in the Doctor’s chest, but now it’s familiar and comforting. She’s practically ruined for one heart now. “Anyways, I love a good lay after sex. You’re always up and about after you cum but it’s nice that you’re sorta forced to relax with me.”

The Doctor frowns. “I’m not _always_ up immediately. There were that time last week with the strap where I weren’t able to walk properly for three days.”

Yaz rolls her eyes and shifts again. The Doctor notices and holds her still with a hand on her hip. “Sorry, let me just…” She holds her close as she maneuvers them both on their sides, pulling at one of Yaz’s legs until it’s draped over her waist.

“Is that better?” the Doctor asks, eyes sincere and studying Yaz for any sign of discomfort.

Yaz leans forward and presses a kiss to her mouth, then pulls away to bump their noses together. “Perfect, thanks.”

It’s quiet for a long few moments. Yaz keeps her hand on the Doctor’s chest and feels the steady double beat of her hearts, the way her breath puffs against Yaz’s mouth as she relaxes against her, the soft kisses the Doctor presses against her lips every few seconds like she can’t help herself. Yaz feels content and calm and —

“Can I get pregnant from you?”

The Doctor opens her eyes and pulls her face back, brows furrowed. She looks like she’s thinking really fast and when she shakes her head it’s not as confident as it usually is. “I don’t think so.”

“You don’t _think so?”_ Yaz asks, trying not to panic. It’s not the end of the world, she can get Plan B when the Doctor can pull out, or she probably has like, some type of space alien pill that she can take.

“Probably not! It’s unlikely. I don’t even think we’re compatible! You’re not even made to take knots so I can’t imagine you’re made to take Time Lord...reproductive fluid.”

Reproductive fluid makes it sound like she’s in a science class or something.

“You better figure it out when we part. You’d be a terrible father.”

The Doctor scoffs. “I was a great father! Well, sort of. Not really. Got there in the end!”

Yaz doesn’t know what the fuck she’s talking about and she’s not going to ask. Some things are just better left unknown. “Well I’m not letting you find out if this body is better at parenting than the last. You’d probably feed the kid some alien baby food and its taste buds would be all messed up.”

The Doctor frowns. “Alien baby food is _delicious,_ Yaz.”

“I don’t even want to know how you know that —”

“Had some a few hours ago. Got hungry in the middle of the night.”

“And your snack was baby food.”

“Correct.”

“Great. Brush your teeth after this, I can’t believe I’ve had my tongue in your mouth.”

“You didn’t seem to mind a few minutes ago.”

“You were coming inside me a few minutes ago,” Yaz points out. The Doctor’s cock twitches where it’s still inside her. Yaz smirks.

“Unfair. That’s not playing by the rules, Yasmin Khan.” Yaz clenches and the Doctor’s hips thrust forward again on instinct. “That’s _definitely_ not playing by the rules.”

“You hate rules. You always say they’re meant to be broken.”

“Yeah, _I’m_ allowed to break them.”

“That doesn’t seem fair.”

“It’s not.” The Doctor leans forward and presses another soft kiss to her mouth, repeating that movement until Yaz smiles. She kisses down her chin, over her jaw and down her neck until she gets to that same spot under her ear again. “Thank you.”

Yaz softly rubs her hand down the Doctor’s back, feeling the ridges of her spine under her fingertips. “What for?”

The Doctor doesn’t answer. She doesn’t really have to. The way she holds Yaz close, nose nuzzling against her neck, cock still buried deep inside. How she presses soft kisses against her neck and breathes in her scent, body seeming to relax with every inhale. It all screams _comfort_ to Yaz and she pulls the Doctor just a little bit closer.

“Don’t worry, I liked it,” she says.

The Doctor snorts. “Good, cause I think you’ve sent me into a rut.”

“Is that bad?” Please let it be bad. Dear god, please let it mean what she thinks it means.

“We’ll just be a bit busy for a while. Eventually I’ll tire out.”

Oh thank fucking god.

The clench around the cock inside her is completely unintended and the Doctor smirks against her neck.

“Knew it.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always follow me @zanthetran on tumblr/twitter <3


End file.
